User blog:Dionsama/(Fanfic) FCB - God of Tempest
Hello all, this is the summary / character / table of contents page for one of the two stories I am planning to write in the immediate future, "Future Card Buddyfight: God of Tempest". Without further ado... Synopsis "Future Card Buddyfight: God of Tempest" is a story centered around Ryuenji Tasuku. One night, while having a particularly vivid dream, he is drawn into a fight against a strange enemy. When he wakes up, the world around him has changed... a lot. In a distorted reality where time has been broken, and life itself is an irregular anomaly that the very world, now ruled by mysterious, all-powerful creatures called "Eternals", tries to suppress, Ryuenji Tasuku, along with his partner Jackknife Dragon as companion and a pair of mysterious children who call themselves Ren and Rin for allies, must try to unravel the string of events that led to this horrible fate. However, he is not the only one that has been brought over... Characters NOTE: All decks and Buddy monsters listed are valid as of the characters first appearance / Buddyfight in the story, and may change in future chapters as the plot progresses. Also more characters will be added to this section as chapters are posted. Main Characters * Ryuenji Tasuku: the protagonist of the story, brought from the present of Future Card Buddyfight DDD to a ruined, desolate world, not unlike the one he visited during the events of Hundred. He is trying to survive and find. His deck is initially his Star Dragon World deck from DDD with some changes, and his Buddy monster is Star Dragoner, Jackknife (Decks) * Ren: a red-haired young boy with a self-confident, yet serious personality. He is not quick to acknowledge and accept others, and is very impatient. He appears to be one of the last two remaining humans in the ruined world, along with the girl he calls his sister, Rin. His deck is a Legend World Hero deck, with Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur as his Buddy (Decks) * Rin: a silver-haired young girl who appears to be calmer and more mature than her age. She always thinks before speaking and tends to show respect and kindness to others. She appears to be one of the last two remaining humans in the ruined world, along with the boy she calls her sister, Ren. Her deck is a Legend World Asgard deck with Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future as her Buddy (Decks) Minor Characters * Bart: a criminal fighter who specializes in breaking through security systems together with his Buddy. He is a middle-aged thief who believes Buddyfighting is all about trickery and deceit, which is why he reasons adults are stronger than children. His deck is a Dungeon World deck based on Adventurers and specifically Team DM cards, with Master Thief, Strohl Bird as his Buddy (Decks) Chapters * 1st Moment: The Boy's Fate * 2nd Moment: Chosen of the Stars * TBA Trivia / Author's Notes So I decided to write this story about Tasuku because I've always liked him better than Gao for a protagonist, also because the Jackknife decks are probably my favorite decks in the game both in DW and SDW, and Jackknife is a unique and interesting monster. I feel there is a lot of potential with Tasuku's character built up in the original anime and Hundred, but it just got wasted in favor of Gao. In this story I will take the opportunity to fully explore my Tempest cards, an entirely new attribute that will debut here and play a central role in the plot. Also, most of my Jackknife support for all 3 Dragon Worlds will be featured in this story, though I won't say more to avoid spoilers. My Core cards and the Sheng Xiao attribute will also be featured, although in less prominent roles than in my other upcoming fanfic, Future Card Buddyfight - Constellation Syzygy. Finally, a lot of fanmade cards for many of the featured decks will appear here, so keep an eye out! I will try to put the first chapter up later today, look forward to it! Category:Blog posts